Amuse Me With Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Grev just dragged Kai to an amusement park and then just left him there by himself? How inconsiderate! Especially when Kai has never been to an amusement park before. Will a certain Spanish blonde show him around?


Title: Amuse Me With Love  
Summary: Grev just dragged Kai to an amusement park and then just left him there by himself? How inconsiderate! Especially when Kai has never been to an amusement park before. Will a certain Spanish blonde show him around?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Request fic.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hi there. This is for Kaitouahiru, who requested a Miguel/Kai fic set in an amusement park. I'm always willing to try my hand at any Miguel/Kai request X3 I hope you enjoy!

* * *

For the first time in his life, Kai feels lost.

Here he is, standing all by his lonesome in the middle of a very busy amusement park, his eyebrow twitching violently. "When I get my hands on them…"

He's teammates begged and pleaded with him to go to the amusement park. And then they pounced on him and forcefully dragged him all the way. Ray practically threw him over his shoulder!

It'll be fun, they said. We'll be good, they said. Ha! The inconsiderate little shits took off in every direction the second they set foot past the ticket gates.

Gazing around through narrow eyes fill with sheer annoyance, Kai looks at his surroundings and at all the happy, smiling faces of those around him. Ok, he's here in the amusement park. Now what? He's never been to something like this before. The closest he's been is a circus, and he was dragged there too.

Although, he was thrown out not long after that for punching out a clown, slugging him in the face with a sharp right hook. Well, he deserved it. He came up behind him and scared him. He hates clowns.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Kai asks himself, louder than he had intended.

"Well, when one goes to an amusement park, they go there to amuse themselves in some way."

Jumping at the deep and familiar voice, Kai turns around and finds himself face to face with a certain blonde hair Spaniard, who has humor dancing around in his stunning sapphire blue eyes. A light blush appears on Kai's cheeks when he realizes that not only had Miguel snuck up behind him, he overheard him speaking to himself.

"I know that," Kai replies tersely, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh?" Miguel says as he tilts his head to the side, humor still in his gaze. "I never thought I'd find you alone in an amusement park, Kai. You don't seem the type."

"Indeed," Kai replies, not sure whether or not he should feel offended by what the blonde is inferring, but decides it's not worth the effort. "And for your information, I'm not exactly here by myself."

"Tyson and the others are here as well?" Miguel asks, taking a moment to glance around.

Kai sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, a habit he has when he feels a headache coming on. "Yes, they're here somewhere. They disappeared as soon as he stepped on park grounds. Who knows where they are now."

"And they left you here all by yourself?" Miguel asks, turning to smile at Kai, who in turn glares at him.

"What about you?" Kai asks, hoping to draw attention away from himself. He hates being in the spotlight.

"I'm the same as you, I guess," Miguel says as he shrugs in a carefree manner. "They're just here to have some fun. Why don't you go out and have some fun, too?"

Pressing his lips together in a thin line, Kai is reluctant to tell him that the reason he's not exploring is because he doesn't know what to do. He's never been to an amusement park before. It's a little overwhelming.

"Don't feel like it," Kai replies lamely.

Miguel immediately picks up on the dishonestly in Kai's response and raises an eyebrow in question. "Is that so?" he asks in a tone that tells Kai that if he doesn't tell the Spaniard the truth, more questions will follow.

A groan of pure annoyance passes Kai's lips and he rolls his eyes skyward. "I don't know what to do, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Miguel queries as he once again tilting his head to the side. But this time, there isn't a sense of humor or amusement in his eyes, just interest.

Kai's face flushes with embarrassment. "I've never been to something like this before."

"To an amusement park?" Miguel asks with surprise evident in his voice.

Mutely, Kai nods, mentally readying his self for some snide remarks and some teasing that will no doubt be following after his little admission. However, all he gets is a sympathetic look and a small smile.

"I can show you around," Miguel offers with a small shrug of his shoulders. "I've been here once before. It's pretty big so it's understandable that you feel a little overwhelmed."

"I don't feel overwhelmed," Kai quickly retorts, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

Miguel simply continues to smile at him in an infuriatingly understanding way. "Of course not."

The red stain of humiliation adorning Kai's cheeks darkens a shade or two when Miguel suddenly moves forward and snares his slender wrist in his large hand, tugging on it lightly to pull him along. Kai mutters a small eep of surprise and stumbles behind Miguel as he leads him through the masses of people.

"The rides in this park are a little lame," Miguel explains, keeping a tight grip on Kai's wrist so as not to lose him in the masses. "The ghost train and the haunted house aren't all that scary. The queue to the roller coaster is far too long; you'd be here all day waiting for that. The Ferris wheel is kinda dull and something you do before leaving."

A comical look of perplexity flitters across Kai's face as he moves to walk beside the leading blonde. "Then, what are we doing?" he asks.

"We're going to test your hand and eye co-ordination," Miguel smiles at him, his eyes shimmering with a sense of mischief.

"Huh?"

"We're going to try to win some prizes in the game arcade here," he explains. "You can use them as bribes for your teammates later on."

Bribes? Oh, Kai likes the sound of that.

Soon, Miguel takes him over to this long wooden stand that has a series of tin can piled up into a small triangle shape pyramid. Plunging his hand into his pocket, Miguel pulls out some spare change and hands to a guy wearing a red and white festive suit with a red and white striped hat.

Miguel picks up a ball and hands it to Kai, who in turn raises an eyebrow in question. "What am I suppose to do with this?" he asks, holding the soft foam filled ball in his two hands carefully.

"You're suppose to take that ball and knock over those five cans standing in a pyramid over there," Miguel explains, jerk his thumb over his shoulders towards the small triangle of cans. "In only three throws."

Kai continues to look at Miguel like he's gone mad. "That doesn't sound very hard."

"You'd be surprised," Miguel says as he discreetly nods to the couple standing next to them.

Tiling is head to the side, Kai glances over his shoulder and watches as a young couple, most likely in their early twenties take turns in trying to win their significant other a prize, but both failing miserably.

"Here's a hint," Miguel says as he places a hand on Kai's shoulder, turning him towards the small mountain of tin cans and points at the lower tin on the right side. "Knock that tin out first and the others should be easy."

Holding the ball unsure in his hands, Kai blinks his ruby red eyes at Miguel for a moment before slowly nodding, deciding that there is no harm in trying out Miguel's suggestion. He gives the blonde a nod, silently telling him that he's going to try it, earning him a nod in return as Miguel takes a step back.

Eyeing up his target, Kai lifts his arm and throws the spongy, squishy ball at the tins as hard as he can. He hits his target dead centre, successfully taking out all but two tins. He then grabs another ball and once again, hitting his target spot on, knocking all tins off the podium.

"And the kid wins a prize!" the man in charge announces, a surprising genuine smile on his lips.

"That was great!" Miguel congratulates, slinging an arm around Kai's shoulders. "You knocked down all the cans on the first try. You're a natural at this."

Willing the blush from his cheeks, Kai smiles softly. "We'll I've had practice hurling things at Tyson and Daichi while they're running."

Miguel laughs warmly, keeping his arm around Kai's shoulders. "I see," he chuckles. "So you've had a LOT of practice, then?"

After choosing his prize, Kai allows Miguel to take his hand again and lead him towards a shooting range where even bigger prizes are up for grabs.

"You're pretty good at stationary targets. Now let's see what you're like with moving targets," Miguel says with a cheeky smile. "I'm pretty sure you can work this one out."

Looking down at the fake shot gun in an old western style saloon that is suppose to representing the wild west, Kai knows immediately that this will prove to be a piece of cake. With a small smile, Kai brushes pass Miguel and takes the gun into his hands, looking confident.

"Watch and learn, Miguel," Kai says, this time making sure he's the one paying for the privilege to play this arcade game.

Miguel nods and takes a step back, folding his arms over his chest. "Go for the highest record, Kai."

Leaning on the counter, Kai positions the gun much like a sniper rifle and takes aim at the moving targets and with a speed that should be beyond his age, he hits every single one of his targets dead centre with amazing accuracy.

Miguel and the owner of the game stare at Kai in complete shock. Miguel, because of how easy and cool Kai made it look. And for the owner because Kai is the first person he's seen, hell, knows about that has made the perfect score.

A moment later a smile breaks out on Miguel's lips. "Wow, Kai," he says in a sense of awe.

Kai stands up straight and casually leans the gun on his shoulder, as he smiles with a hint of smugness. "What can I say? I guess I'm just a crack shot, huh?"

Miguel simply laughs as they collect yet another prize from a startle owner. Miguel then decides to see if they can win prizes from every game of chance here. Everyone knows that most of them a rigged, but lets see how Kai handles them. He's full of surprises.

"You want to see how many people we can send broke?" Miguel asks with a mischievous smile, humor and a sense of cheekiness dancing in his eyes.

Kai is unable to stop himself from returning the smile and a nod, linking his arm through Miguel's, letting him lead the way. "Of course," he says. "After all I'm here for amusement."

----------------------------------------

"I don't know," Kai says as he gazes out at all the prizes he managed to accumulate during his time at the amusement park. "I think the arcade owners here are pissed off with me."

Miguel laughs brightly as he picks up one of the many stuff animals Kai managed to win. In every game he pulled him to, be it a throwing game, a ring toss or simply the luck of the draw, Kai managed to win something every single time. They have quite a collection now. They're not entire sure what they're going to do with all the prizes as there is only so many uses for a two meter high gorilla with bright red punching gloves.

"They've never met anyone who was able to win so many prizes in such a short amount of time before," Miguel explains, still chuckling.

"What do you think we should do with all this?" Kai asks, taking a seat on a bench, his prizes sprawling out on the soft dry grass in front of him. He sits and leans his elbows on his knees, and rests his chin in the palms of his hands.

"Don't know," Miguel says as he shrugs his shoulder.

"I might send some of them away to the Abbey in Russia," Kai muses to himself more so than out loud. "The kids would love them."

Even though Kai is speaking to himself more so than to him, Miguel is able to hear ever word and is unable to stop a warm smile from appearing on his lips. Sending the toys away as gifts to orphan children sounds like something Kai would do.

"Hey!" a loud and familiar voice calls out. "There you are, Kai! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kai resists the urge to roll his eyes skyward and snarl back a sarcastic reply, telling the obnoxious blader that he's the reason why he couldn't find him. With his eyebrow giving off a very light twitch, Kai turns and glances over his shoulder, watching as the remainder of his team appear into view, and he notices that the rest of Barthez Battalion are with them.

"Wow, Kai!" Max whistles in astonishment at all the prizes. "Did the two of you win all these toys?"

Miguel flashes his fellow blonde a smile and is about to answer that actually Kai did, but Tyson takes the smile the wrong way, figuring that Miguel was the one who did. A swell of jealously and indignity appears in Tyson's stomach and he puffs his chest out childishly.

"You won all these, Miguel?" Tyson states more so than asks, not giving the blonde a chance to answer. "No way! I bet I can win Kai some prizes as well!"

A startle look appears on Kai's face as he turns his full attention to Tyson, blinking slowly in utter confusion. "What?"

"I'm going to win Kai a prize as well!" Daichi suddenly exclaims, knowing a challenge when he hears one. The two teens then eye each other off, standing in front of each other in a western type showdown. Their fingers are twitching by their sides, hovering over imaginary guns. The wind suddenly picks up, sending a small veil of dust into the air. One can just imagine a few tumble weeds casually rolling by.

"Er," Kai murmurs as he tries to defuse the situation. "That won't be necessary…"

But his words fall on deaf ears, and Kai sighs, feeling a headache coming on when the two race past him like a cold draft, heading towards the arcade. A few of the others soon follow, not wanting to miss the impending battle between the two champion bladers.

Dear God. It's going to be absolute chaos there now. Well, at least they'll be able to get back all the money the arcade owners lost when they had to hand their prizes over to Kai and Miguel.

"Personally," Miguel says suddenly, pulling Kai from his thoughts. "I think they did you a favor by splitting up and leaving you by yourself."

Kai furrows his brow in thought and actually finds himself agreeing with him. There is no way in hell he could survive a Grev introduction to the world of amusement parks. He'd be pulled in every direction by each member.

A shudder races through Kai's body at the thought. "I think you're right."

Turning to Ray and Claude who stayed behind while everyone else followed Tyson and Daichi, Miguel gives them an almost pleading look. "Can you two watch these prizes for us?"

A perplex look appears on Claude's face before slowly nodding his consent. "Sure," he replies, not bothering with asking his blonde hair captain what he's planning on doing.

Miguel gives his best friend a grateful smile and walks over to Kai, causing the dual hair enigma to blink cutely in confusion when he casts a shadow over him. "Come on," Miguel says as he leans down and snares Kai's wrist in his hand once more. "We're not done yet."

Kai gives Miguel an almost pained look. "No more prizes," he says.

"No," Miguel chuckles, his hand slipping down from Kai's wrist to gentle cradle his hand, earning himself a blush from the teen before him when Kai finally realizes that Miguel is now holding his hand. "Before we leave there's still one more thing we need to do."

Although there is still a blush adorning his cheeks, a sense of curiosity fills Kai's being and he allows Miguel to once again pull him through the masses of people going about their merry ways. Soon, however, it becomes clear where Miguel is taking him.

The Ferris Wheel. He did say earlier that it's the last thing you do before leaving. And as it's getting late, it does seem plausible that they will be leaving soon. Besides, he's had a lot of fun hanging out with Miguel, the two of them playfully egging each other on. Miguel even tried to sabotage a few of Kai's attempts at getting more prizes, which in turn caused Kai to turn and throw some of those form balls at the interfering blonde.

Yeah, it was a lot of fun. So it's nice to end the day doing something quiet together.

With the crowds quickly thinning to head home before the sun truly sets, the line to the Farris wheel is thankfully short, getting to the front of the line rather quickly. Soon, the two are seated and waiting patiently for the ride to start.

"The view is amazing, isn't it?" Miguel asks when he notices Kai is staring out at the beautiful ocean sunset.

"It is," Kai replies, his voice barely above a whisper. "I think you're right. The Ferris wheel should be the last thing you do before leaving."

Miguel smiles warmly at the sight before him. "Did you have fun today?" he asks.

"I did," Kai replies as he turns his eyes away from the view to gaze softly at Miguel, a smile on his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not teasing me mercilessly when I told you I've never been to an amusement park before," Kai explains as he lowers his eyes to his lap where he hands curl into fists due to being a little nervous, a light dusting of pink adorning his features.

If at all possible, Miguel's gaze softens and warms even more. He leans across and takes Kai's hand in his, holding it tenderly. Kai's blush darkens a little bit more and he raises his gaze to stare at Miguel, confusion and a hint of anticipation shimmer in the ruby depths. However they soon slip close when he subconsciously realizes that Miguel is lean forward, and that he is as well. A mere moment later their lips touch in a gentle kiss. The caress is timid and unsure at first, but they soon grow comfortable in each others' presence and begin to gentle massage each others' lips, drawing out long sighs of contentment.

Kai pivots in his seat, leaning further into the kiss as Miguel lifts up his hand and places it on the curve of Kai's neck, his thumb gently trailing his jaw, stroking his cheek. The two are so lost in each other and their passionate kiss that they barely register that fact that the Ferris wheel is starting to move again. Only the sound of fireworks shooting up into the sky is able to pull the two apart, but not very far.

Resting his head on Miguel's shoulder, Kai sighs softly as Miguel wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer. He snuggles a little closer when Miguel places a soft kiss to his temple.

"You know?" Miguel murmurs as he leans his cheek on top of Kai's dual colored hair. "A carnival is arriving next week. How about we try to win some more presents for those orphans of yours?"

Kai's frame shakes with suppress chuckles. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

There we are! Another Miguel/Kai request done. I tend to do Miguel/Kai requests a lot quicker than any other. I wonder why…X3

Please review.


End file.
